Their nights in the woods
by Dangerous at Night
Summary: What was once concieved to be just a talk... ended up being much MUCH more. SMUT/LEMON


It was a beautiful warm and quiet night in Pine woods... at least it used to be quiet. She walked on the edge of the woods until she saw the specific oak tree which she also had a picture of on her phone. "Meet here he says" she thinks out loud. She strays into the woods searching for him until she hears footsteps behind her and suddenly turns around only to find a familiar dark shadow against the moonlight. She smiles, "Oh there you are. I was looking for you around that tree but couldn't find you so I came over here." He stays quiet and starts taking steps towards her. She backs up, not out of fear but out of curiosity of what will happen. Soon enough she backs into a tree and his hard body is against her soft curvy one. "I've been waiting for you," he says in a husky voice. "I've been waiting too long, you shouldn't keep me waiting like that for you to only talk so I've decided to do... a little something more." She quivers at his words. "So what were you thinking? What do you want?" He scoffed "Isn't it obvious girl? I want you." And at that he ravishes her sweet strawberry tasting lips in a hot steamy kiss. She goes down to his neck and causes him to groan. Now wet and horny she hastily rips his shirt off and switches positions pinning him against the tree. She traces his perfectly lined abs with her hot tongue teases his pants line where an obvious erection is. Now on her knees he grabs her hair and pills it back so that she is looking at him "Stop teasing me right now or you will get punishment". She smirks and pulls the rest of his pants down and takes in his dick very slowly. As soon as she gets all she can fit in, she uses her right hand to pump the base of his dick first slowly then quicker. Soon enough she can taste the pre cum coming out of his tip. The sounds of his groans an d the feel of his holding onto her hair further turns her on and she hums on his dick sending through vibrations elicting a long growl from the bottom of his throat"Ahhhh fuck (name)" he holds her hair tighter. "I-I'm gonna... I'm gonnaaa-" and pop! she takes him out of her mouth and wipes it smiling sweetly."why the hell did you stop!?" He screams. "Well I decided I'd let you finish yourself off" she says trying not to laugh. Ok, he thought, so that's how its gonna be. "Whatever" he says going to again devour her now plump due to fierce pressured lips. He moves down to her neck and bites it making her moan and moves down lower ripping off her shirt in the process. He sucks one while massaging the other then switches. But then his grasp tightens making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He then fetches out of a hidden back next to the tree a blind fold and hand cuffs. He puts them on her and takes off the rest of her clothes. He lays her down on the soft earth and touches her. Her warm body twitching to his cold touch. He slides up her legs and gets so dangerously close to her core that he can feel her warmth. He moves on. Onto her smooth stomach and up to her soft round boobs. He came back down once again dangerously close to her core making her whimper his name. "Oh I'm sorry is there something you wanted darling?" "Mm hmm" "and what is that?" "I-i want you... to put.. yourfingersinsideme" she finished quickly. "Oh ok. So like this" and he shoved 2 fingers into her forcefully causing her to yelp. He pumped them in and out then added another and soon added a fourth. She squirmed around not being able to hold onto anything nor see. "Ahhhh pleaseee" "Please what?" "P-please come inside me" "oh but I am inside of like this." She groaned "not your fingerss" "Then what?" He asked... uhmmm.. I want your ... inside me." "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." He leans closer into her and his hot breathe carresses her ear. "SAY IT" "I want your dick inside me" "and inside you where?" ... "ANSWER ME" "Inside my pussy". "And how bad do you want it?" "Very very Badly" she whimpers. "Show me how badly." "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD AND ROUGH THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO WALK. I WANT U TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF MY PUSSY AND- AHHHH" before she had finished he had penitrated her. He flipped her over that her ass was in the air and fucked her hard from behind. Through out the woods u could hear her screams of pain and pleasure. The sound of pure raw fucking. "Ahhhh... I... cant.. I'm about to!-" he exits her and starts getting dressed. "WHAT THE HELL DID U STOP FOR?!" He smirks and says "I thought id let you finish yourself off" and leaves a very flustered naked sweaty girl in the middle of the woods pissed the hell off" Later that night a very angry girl got home and went right to the shower to relieve herself and wash off the woods. As she was in the shower she didn't hear the door open or close... or the clothes drop on the ground... all she saw was him. Naked. Get into the shower with her. "I couldn't just leave u. I need more." And he turned her around and slammed her against the shower wall and immediately slammed his dick into her causing her to gasp out. He reached around and stimulated her clit while squeezing her boob. Oh I'm sorry is there something you wanted darling?" "Mm hmm" "and what is that?" "I-i want you... to put.. yourfingersinsideme" she finished quickly. "Oh ok. So like this" and he shoved 2 fingers into her forcefully causing her to yelp. He pumped them in and out then added another and soon added a fourth. She squirmed around not being able to hold onto anything nor see. "Ahhhh pleaseee" "Please what?" "P-please come inside me" "oh but I am inside of like this." She groaned "not your fingerss" "Then what?" He asked... uhmmm.. I want your ... inside me." "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." He leans closer into her and his hot breathe carresses her ear. "SAY IT" "I want your dick inside me" "and inside you where?" ... "ANSWER ME" "Inside my pussy". "And how bad do you want it?" "Very very Badly" she whimpers. "Show me how badly." "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD AND ROUGH THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO WALK. I WANT U TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF MY PUSSY AND- AHHHH" before she had finished he had penitrated her. He flipped her over that her ass was in the air and fucked her hard from behind. Through out the woods u could hear her screams of pain and pleasure. The sound of pure raw fucking. "Ahhhh... I... cant.. I'm about to!-" he exits her and starts getting dressed. "WHAT THE HELL DID U STOP FOR?!" He smirks and says "I thought id let you finish yourself off" and leaves a very flustered naked sweaty girl in the middle of the woods pissed the hell off" Later that night a very angry girl got home and went right to the shower to relieve herself and wash off the woods. As she was in the shower she didn't hear the door open or close... or the clothes drop on the ground... all she saw was him. Naked. Get into the shower with her. "I couldn't just leave u. I need more." And he turned her around and slammed her against the shower wall and immediately slammed his dick into her causing her to gasp out. He reached around and stimulated her clit while squeezing her boob. He moved his hand and smack her wet ass making it sting and kept smacking harder making sure to leave his mark. He took her out the shower still inside of her and onto the hallway wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and he repeatedly slammed into her making them both cry out in pleasure. She raked nails down his back sign that she wouldn't last much longer. She got him on the ground and rode the hell out of her last few minutes cumming first and springing into a loud orgasm so she could only see white blurs and black dots. But he wasn't done. He flipped her over and pounded simultaneously at an inhuman speed making skin against skin noise, moaning and groaning until she came again and him for the first time also driving him intro an orgasm... He looked over at the tired beautiful girl, picked her up and carried her to her bed. As he started walking out he heard a small voice whisper "stay". So he turned the lights off and crawled in the bed with her. And they fell asleep like that. Her small body curled up tightly in his strong arms.


End file.
